nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Vira-Lorr Pendragon
Vira-Lorr - Applegate Londinium EARLY NOTES -ref. Snow White *Shirayuki - "Snow White" - She is given an Apple by Vira-Lorr, whom the townspeople consider to be a witch. *Vira-Lorr - "The Witch" - A girl that wears a ragged hood and mask, she has bandages all over her arms and the people say that she is a witch and that her bandages cover the diseases that she has been plagued with, she is said to possess a Golden Apple that can grant the deepest desires of a person Others *Faust *Jorge *Kliele *Quatre *Gula : *Mirror of Londinium - a "magical" mirror that was once used to determine Childhood Promise the past, a girl with a headband (Vira-Lorr), a boy with glasses(Jorge), and a boy with spiked hair(Faust). The boys comfort the girl and tell her that even though the other kids make fun of her for her condition, that they will stick by her side. Each of them holds a Golden Apple as a sign of their friendship. : Flash forward when they are teenagers, the boy with the spiked hair has to move away, and as the girl cries out, he holds up his Golden Apple and tells her that they'll meet again, the glasses guy comforts her. : Flash forward a few years later, the glasses boy is now a young man, but his health is deteriorating and he dies slowly on a bed, the girl by his side, he hands her his Golden Apple, but she has it buried with his body later on. After the funeral, a person in a white lab coat(Quatre) approaches her, he talks with her, though nothing is heard, and she nods agreeing with him. A white rift opens behind him and a girl(Kliele) steps out, she talks to him and he bids Vira farewell, entering the rift, the girl(Kliele) behind him. : (Basically the boy realizes he is dying and hands the girl (Vira-Lorr) his apple, which is the symbol of their oath of friendship, he tells her to move on, because Faust is still out there, she tells him to keep the Apple, for her. He dies and she buries the Apple with him, Quatre, an Administrator tells her about something and offers her a deal of some sort, she agrees. But before anything else can be said, Kliele, one of Quatre's Moderators has something urgent to tell him, he leaves with her.) : Pricking of the Finger *As a child Vira pricks her finger and the blood drops onto a mouse, the blood causes a reaction inside the mouse and it implodes *The kids treat her as a freak and she is ousted, but 2 boys stay by her side. *They each have a Golden Apple symbol and they use it as a sign of their promise of friendship *things are fine until Faust moves away, it is then that the world around her slowly crumbles. *she finds herself slowly depending more and more on Jorge, that is until he gets ill, apparently being around her so long has made him catch a Stigma, but he doesn't tell her. *a man in red (Gula) tells Vira that Jorge can be saved, if she joins his organization, Cardinal Sin. *Jorge learns about it and tells Vira not to join the organization, he makes her promise not to *Jorge's condition worsens and he offers Vira his Golden Apple, Vira refuses it and in the moment confesses to him, that she loves him and that he should marry her, jorge tells her that, though glad that she loves him, he cannot do anything for her even if he marries her *jorge passes away that night, Vira cries while holding his Golden Apple, when he is being buried, she places her Golden Apple in his tomb, saying that promise is still there. *at the funeral, a strange guy in a white lab coat visits, he is yawning from lack of sleep and has really messy hair. at first Vira thinks he is a bum, but he tells her something which she agrees, but before she can ask anything, a white rift opens and a girl(kliele) hastily runs out, "Master Quatre, so that's where you've been!" He smiles and rubs the hair on Vira's head, messing it up, "Well that's all for today my little kitten." before leaving with the new girl (Kliele). *Vira joins the organization and becomes of their operatives, a year passes and one day she begins to hear the voice of a young man (Artoli). *At first she thinks maybe she's going crazy, but she tries to contact him again, but instead contacts a girl, the girl calls herself Lorr and tells Vira that only those gifted can hear the thoughts of others, Vira asks Lorr about herself, and tries to trick Lorr into revealing things about her location. But Lorr easily sees through Vira's deception and tells her that Lorr exists on Estel during a time when no major conflict exists, Vira deduces that she is from the past. *The next time Vira tries to contact Artoli she is able to get through, she tells him that she's not sure if he's someone that exists or not, he tells her a similar thing and the two decide that they would do a test to prove each others identity. The test was a simple question, "If Cavalleria is part of the Flavian Triangle, it must be Flavian territory, if not who's territory is it?" They would both answer the question and mail it to Undeliverable Box 7294 and digitally check it during the next week. *When the date came, Vira checked and found Artoli's letter, confirming that he existed in the present and she contacts him and asks if he's read the letter, he tells her that he can't access her letter, the communication between them is interrupted. Thirty minutes later, Artoli's communication comes back and he tells Vira he's received her letter. *The two are very happy over the events and over the next few months Vira would share her experiences with him and occasionally Lorr. *Vira and Artoli decide to meet up. On the day they do it, Lorr tells Vira to not go, but then takes back what she said. Vira is confused at first but doesn't think too much on it. As she goes to see Artoli, she is almost killed but is saved by Artoli, he pushes her away and takes a fatal blow in her steid. He tells her that he was originally one of organization members that forced her to join, but he grew to love her as they conversed daily. *Artoli dies in her arm, her third eye activates and time is stopped in Applegate Londinium, a curious mirror appears, it introduces itself as The mirror that never was. The mirror asks her where does she want to go, she tells it that she wants to go back, it tells her that Artoli was fated to die even if she were to go back, a character introducing himself as Piere tells her that he can send her back if the mirror wishes not to, but an owl lands on her shoulder telling her she should not listen to the white rabbit, for he will lead her into the past, but the past he speaks of is a world lost in past and future. She is surprised the owl can speak, it introduces itself as Hoopty and coerces her to go back to where it happened. *As Artoli dies, Vira mourns his death and sends a message back one hour, telling Artoli, she loved him. *After the funeral months later, Vira realizes the truth and contacts Lorr, she asks if Lorr is really herself, and Lorr tells her that soon she'll be meeting someone, someone she will value very much. In Lorr's time, Hoopty lands on her shoulder and a servant comes into the room, the servants says, "LAdy Vira-Lorr, her highness is searching for you." Lorr heads out of the room. *In prsent time, Mihli and her group land on Applegate Londinium.